


Tomorrow Can Wait

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a pause in the middle of a battle, Cas needs Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Can Wait

The dent of the mattress, the rustling of sheets. These aren't the things that wake him.

It's the wrapping around of arms, the sigh of home, and the soft kiss on the forehead with the mumble of _I didn't mean to wake you_.

“Cas,” he says like a statement before stretching against him, curling into his heat.

A hand raises to ruffle his hair and Dean nuzzles into Cas' neck.

“I needed to see you.” he hears, and there's heartbreak betraying the normal strength of his voice.

“Wanna talk it out?” Dean angles his face so that he can kiss into Cas' collarbone, and he feels the shake of his head.

“I just wanted this. I needed this. Just for a few hours. Can I stay?”

“Never need to ask me that, Cas. Never.”

He hears another sigh, but this one's tinged with contentment and also longing, for a thing that's currently an impossibility.

“When this... battle. Is over.” There's uncertainty there this time, a question.

Dean raises a sleepy head and finds Cas' eyes in the poor light of the room.

“Stay. When it's done. Stay. With me.”

Cas holds the gaze for a moment, then give a tired smile in reply.

Dean returns his head back into the crook of Cas' neck and fall asleep in their temporary bubble.

Tomorrow can wait.

 


End file.
